Our 30 Minute Love Affair
by amyCooper1
Summary: A young woman meets the man of her dreams. Will it be as good as she first thought?


Amelia Kelly was sat in E Pellicci's in East London eating a chicken salad and drinking orange juice when a man walks in dressed in tweed and plus fours. She hears him order at the counter and two minutes later he sits down opposite her.

'Do I know you?' she asked.

'No and I don't know you either. I'm James Wentworth nice to meet you'

'Hello Amelia Kelly nice to meet you too' says Amelia already knowing who he is.

'Lovely choice of clothing by the way' he complimented.

'Haha thanks. Same to you loving the tweed. So what did you order?' she asks.

'Chicken salad and orange juice like you. It's my usual order. Are you enjoying that?'

'Yes.' says Amelia while picking bits of chicken out. 'But they put so much in I mean how is one person supposed to eat all that food!' she ranted.

'I completely agree and I'm a man! I only ever manage to eat half of it'

'You are extremely thin for a man though and you can't disagree'

'Yeah I am I know. I hardly eat so that would explain it,' laughed James.

They had talked for about an hour when Amelia looked at the time. 'Oh gosh no. I'm sorry I've got to go I'm late for a meeting. I'm sorry' she said as she fumbled with her things.

'That's okay.' he said while helping her. 'I know a friend who can get you there within like five minutes if you like I can ring him now' he questioned.

'Please. If you don't mind' smiled Amelia.

'Okay give me a minute and I'll be right back' he said as he got up and left. Amelia finished sorting all of her things out and so she sat. Waiting. Alone. When James finally came back he smiled 'He'll be here in a minute I told him it was urgent.'

'Thank you so much for this' she replied. Just as she finished talking his friend pulled up outside. James kindly helped Amelia with her things. He placed them on the front seat and helped her into the back. He then closed the door and headed round the other side.

Within ten minutes they were outside. Amelia said thank you to his friend Jake and got out. James came round and handed her, her things. 'Thank you. What you've done for me today is amazing and I couldn't thank you enough.'

'That's okay you don't need to thank me. I saw you. You looked like you needed help. I helped you' he smiled.

'Thank you. And goodbye,' said Amelia in a melancholic way.

As Amelia turned to walk off James took hold of her hand, turned her around and pulled her into an embrace 'What's wrong?' he asked.

'Do you want the truth?' she answered his question with a question.

'Yes I would like the truth' he softly replied.

'Okay.' sighed Amelia. 'Here goes all of what I've worked up to. I know who you are I've known who you are for seven years. You're James Wentworth you're a singer, a songwriter and a guitarist. You think you're a shit guitar player, I disagree, I think your fantastic and you inspired me when I was sixteen to take up guitar. You were born on the twenty-ninth of January nineteen-eighty-eight. Your thirty-two. When I first saw you, you were twenty-four maybe twenty-three, your middle name is Brent, yeah Brent. You hate being formal and you feel as though you dress like a twat to make up for the lack of personality. And you love a good laugh. All of these things I know. I could go on more but...' she drifted off into a mumble and stood there crying on his shoulder.

'Fuck. You kept that quiet, but that's okay,' he said holding Amelia at arm's length before pulling her back into an embrace. 'Your a wonderful person and even though you know who I am by the looks of things you wanted to get to know me the real way and not just walk up to me and go 'Your James Wentworth I love you' you wanted to know me for real and not because I sing and that makes me like you even more than I already do. Your beautiful' she laughed. 'What you are and if other people think otherwise then they clearly haven't looked within. Your beautiful and I mean that. But most of all I'm just glad I met you. Most people who are fans just have a tendency to scream and pass-out but you, you didn't'

'I'm actually surprised that I didn't. When I was sixteen I always imagined meeting you and just doing... Well exactly that screaming and passing out but I didn't and when I didn't and we were talking it kept running through my head over and over. I just kept thinking to myself 'don't pass-out he'll know if you do' and I didn't!'

'Well I'm glad you didn't because today would have been a lot different because we would have more than likely been sat in a hospital now,' they laughed. 'So tell me. What's your job?' he asked.

'If I told you, you wouldn't believe me'

'Try me I tend to believe most things,' he whispered.

She laughed. 'Okay I'll tell you. I'm a musical journalist,' she smiled.

'Oh wow so what's the meeting for today then?' he questioned.

'I'm meeting my boss to sort out which artist I'm going after next. Wait that sounds wrong. Not in that way I mean like interviewing and all that stuff.'

'It did a little I'll agree but I understood what you meant. Sounds interesting. Could I come with?'

'Sure I don't see why not. I've already cried my heart out to you. Got nothing left to lose have I really. Well come on then. Got places to be and people see' replied Amelia while tugging on his jacket.

She punched in the code and the door opened. With two guards on the door Amelia showed her pass and slipped inside, expecting James to follow. She stopped 'Shit,' she said raising her hand to her head. Amelia turned around and grabbed James by the jacket 'He's with me,' she said to the guards and dragged him past.

'Thanks I thought you were going to leave me there,' he pointed behind him.

'No I forgot you didn't have a pass if it weren't for me you'd have been arrested. Thank me later but now we have to make it up four flights of stairs in about two minutes...'

'Couldn't we...' James interrupted.

'...No we can't take a lift there isn't any!' said Amelia looking at her watch, 'Come on then.' She took his hand in her left hand and the banister in her right as they flailed up the stairs next to each other.

When they got to the bottom of the last set James stopped, looked down, looked up, sat down and swore. 'Fuck!'

'This my darling friend is a business place. If my boss hears you swearing I can guarantee you'll be out of here so shhh'

'Sorry... But I... Thought you said... Four flights of stairs!' he said while catching his breath.

'I did these are the last ones we've only gone up three. You alright or should I leave you here for a bit?'

'I'll be fine,' he panted.

Amelia held out her hand. 'Get up!' he took hold of her hand and got up.

'Startling discovery I am really unfit'

They walked up the last set and went inside. Amelia took him to her office. 'Alright. This is my office. Do what you like I'll be back in about an hour okay.'

'This is nice. I like it. It's very what's the word I'm looking for... Ah eccentric. Okay so erm. I can do what I like?'

'Anything but you can't use the computer. You need a password'

'Oh okay, I'll probably just... I don't know. I'll write lyrics. Why not. So I'll see you in an hour.'

'Bye.' she left and closed the door behind her. 'Sorry I'm late I know I had something to do it wont happen again. I've said that before, but this time it wont, I know it wont, I wont let it' she babbled to her boss.

'Yes your a minute late. Not as bad as last time I have to admit but try not to let it happen again please' said Trevor McGuinness her boss. The one man in the workplace that has always loved her, the one man who will never get her.

'Well? Let's get this over and done with. I've got places to be and new people to meet.' Amelia smiled sarcastically.

'Okay. So this week it's and artist who you may not be familiar with. He's been around for years before you we're born. So do your research before the interview!' he hounded.

'I will. So who is it? Do you care to share the most important bit of information or do I have to guess!'

'Its Xavier Landen'

'Really! Wow! Awesome! This is fantastic. I can't wait' said Amelia energetically.

'Wait you've actually heard of him. Well I suppose that makes things easier'

'Of course I've heard of him. I grew up listening to his music, I've watched his videos, I've seen him live and I've also met him before so I'm not as idiotic as you though!'

'You've met him. Okay. Not what I was expecting to hear but that's alright'

'Look. The thing is I've got places to be. Real places to be not some cheap pub like what you go to everyday after work so is it just him I'm interviewing or are there more people?'

Trevor rolled his eyes 'Just him the interview is in four days so Tuesday. I expect you to get there at a reasonable time we've got him booked for nine so if you can get there for eight possibly it will be greatly appreciated'

'I'll try my best,' she smiled.

Over an hour and half later the meeting is over and they all leave. Amelia is walking back to her office when she notices its full of her co-workers. As she opens the door they all turn around 'What is this. Some sort of office hour funhouse. I think not! You move!' she says pointing to a woman. The woman scowled at Amelia and moved. 'James, what's going on?'

'This isn't what you think. Trust me. I was sat here writing when she came in to borrow your stapler,' he pointed to her friend and co-worker Cindy. 'She then left. As she was walking out she asked if I knew you and I might have said I was your boyfriend. Then a woman outside your office heard and came in asking and I'm going to be precise here she asked 'How in the world did Amelia Kelly get a boyfriend like you?' with quite a bit of emphasis on the words 'Amelia Kelly' and 'You', I told her a bit of what happened and how it came to be. Then she went and told people and it pretty much escalated from there.'

'Alright. Let's clear this up for everyone shall we. Yes this is James. Yes he is my boyfriend and yes for those of you who heard it that is how we met! Also I like very few of your people. Probably the only person I don't mind working with is Cindy we've known each other for about two years now and we get along very well, except sometimes when we'll disagree. So if any of you have a problem with me, James, the way I work or even the way I live my life. Take it up with someone who cares because I sure as hell don't. And now we're leaving come on James we've got places to be and people to meet!'

'Well said!' applauded James. He stood up and gave her a kiss on the cheek, she put her bag over her shoulder and they held hands as they left. Amelia said goodbye to Cindy and Trevor and then they exited the building.

Amelia placed her bag on the floor and sat down on the wall outside, with tears rolling down her cheeks James stood her up and held onto her so tightly she knew he wasn't going to leave. He wiped Amelia's tears away and she smiled, 'There is nothing to worry about I am not leaving you not now and hopefully not ever. Needless to say I love you and what you did back there was amazing,' comforted James. Amelia smiled so much it turned into a laugh and he picked her up by the waist. 'We did it baby. We did it' he shouted.


End file.
